


Warmth

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the lovely [](http://mrkinch.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrkinch**](http://mrkinch.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. It's been a while since I've tried my hand (or Aragorn's or Boromir's) at this particular form, so I hope I'm not too rusty.

The leather was smooth, cool to touch, like any piece left too long away from its owner's warmth. He pulled the gauntlet on, felt it slide over knuckles, settle into gaps between fingers as if moulded to his body. A slight thinness where phantom palm gripped sword hilt; a rough, flaking oval inside a thumb where callus rubbed hard against hide. Threads restitched by firelight after splitting, popping while the owner gripped his hair, ran naked fingers across his throat, followed their path with his tongue.

Aragorn swallowed.

Leather warmed; new memories remoulded, settled.

The sun set, and he smiled.


End file.
